My Step Brothers
by MedicalNinSakuraUchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno was an orphan until the Uchiha's came looking for a daughter. Mikoto fell in love with her from first glance so they adopted her. But what happens when she gets older and starts falling for both of her step brothers? SasuSaku, ItaSaku, ItaSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

My Step Brothers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto shippuden, and or it's characters.

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno was an orphan until the Uchiha's came looking for a daughter. Mikoto fell in love with her from first glance so they adopted her. But what happens when she gets older and starts falling for both of her step brothers? SasuSaku, ItaSaku

**

* * *

****.:Normal POV:.**

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha walked into the Konoha Orphanage and to the first desk.

"What can I do for you?" The lady behind the desk asked, smiling.

"Yes we are looking for a little girl around the age of seven." Mikoto said.

"Ok follow me." said the lady getting up and walking to two doors and opening them.

She walked in and Fugaku and Mikoto followed. The lady got all the girls that were seven to line up.

"These are all of our seven year old females." Said the lady.

"Wait ma'am Sakura's in the bathroom." Said a little black haired both that looked around ten.

A little girl with pink hair and green eyes walked out of the bathroom. Everyone looked at her. She smiled shyly.

Mikoto's eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"That's Sakura Haruno." Said the lady.

"She's so cute!" Mikoto said running over to Sakura and scooping her up in her arms hugging her.

Sakura froze but then smiled brightly.

"Honey I believe you scared her." Fugaku said.

"Aww did I scared you sweetie?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura shook her head no.

"Would you like to go home with us?" Fugaku asked her.

Sakura nodded.

Mikoto smiled and hugged Sakura.

"She's the one we want to adopt." Fugaku said with a smile.

Mikoto nodded and Sakura's face lit up.

"Alright follow me," The lady said and looked at Sakura and said, "Get your things ready to go."

Sakura nodded and Mikoto put Sakura down.

Fugaku and Mikoto followed the lady back to the desk.

"Your sure you want Sakura?" The lady asked.

"Yes." Fugaku said.

"Ok, good choice she is sweet and doesn't cause trouble and she is very smart." The lady said.

Mikoto smiled.

"Are there any other children in the home?" The lady asked.

"Yes two boys." Fugaku said.

"Of what ages?" The lady asked.

"The oldest is nine and the youngest is seven." Mikoto said.

The lady nodded and wrote it down.

"Your name's?" The lady asked.

"Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha." Fugaku said.

"Would you like for Sakura to have your last name or keep hers as Haruno?" The lady asked.

"Umm change it to Uchiha." Fugaku said.

The lady did and then she went to get Sakura.

"I hope you like you new family Sakura." The lady said and hugged her, Sakura hugged her back.

Mikoto held out her hand and Sakura took it, Fugaku got Sakura's bags and then they left. They got in their car and drove away.

"Sakura I hope you enjoy living with us." Fugaku said.

"You have two brothers now, one named Itachi and the other named Sasuke." Mikoto said and smiled back at Sakura.

Sakura smiled shyly.

They arrived at the uchiha mansion and Sakura's eyes widened.

"This is your new home." Fugaku said.

They got out and Mikoto held Sakura's hand and led her inside with Fugaku following.

"Welcome home Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama." Said a butler and then he looked at Sakura.

"Ren will you get all the maids, butlers and everyone including Itachi and Sasuke and all of you come into the living room, please." Mikoto said and walking into the living with Sakura following still holding her hand.

They sat on the couch and Fugaku sat beside them, Sakura in the middle. A lot of maids and butlers walked in and so did a boy with long raven colored hair in a ponytail and onyx eyes and beside him was a younger boy with a ducks-butt hair style that was raven colored and he also had onyx colored eyes.

"Everyone this is our newest family member, her name is Sakura." Fugaku said introducing Sakura.

"Hi Sakura, I'm Itachi your older brother now I guess and I hope we can be really close." Said the boy with long hair.

"I'm Sasuke, I'm your other brother." He said and smiled a little.

"Hi." Sakura said shyly.

"I'm Ren, it's nice to meet you Sakura-sama." Said the butler that greeted them when they walked in.

"I'm Jeffery another butler, and you can call me Jeff." Said a man in a nice suit and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Mina, a maid." Said a pretty young girl in her late twenty's, she had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mina you'll be Sakura's maid." Fugaku said.

Mina smiled and said, "I'd love to be her maid."

Sakura smiled.

"I'm Rima another maid and I hope we can become good friends." Said another pretty young girl who looked in her mid twenty's, she had a bright smile on her face and had red-orange hair and bluish grey colored eyes.

Sakura waved and said, "It's nice to meet you all."

Mikoto smiled and hugged her and said, "Your so adorable."

Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you Mikoto-sama."

Mikoto looked at Sakura and said, "Will you call me mom?"

"Can I?" Sakura said with a huge smile on her face and her green eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Yes." Mikoto said.

Sakura hugged her and said, "Mom."

Mikoto smiled and hugged her tightly.

"And Sakura call me dad ok?" Fugaku said.

Sakura smiled and hugged him, he hugged back.

"Sasuke, Itachi show your sister around." Mikoto said.

"Ok come on sis." Itachi said.

Sakura got off the couch and walked over to Itachi and Sasuke, the three of them left the room. Mikoto walked into the kitchen and started fixing dinner and Fugaku went into his office.

Itachi and Sasuke showed Sakura around and then they went down to the kitchen and sat on the stools at the counter and watched Mikoto fix dinner.

She cut up some green peppers and gave each of them a piece, they ate it and smiled.

Fugaku walked in and got something to drink and stopped when Mikoto offered him a sample of the meat she cooked, he ate it and smiled.

"Delicious." He said and kissed her cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

Mikoto smiled and gave Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura a sample as well.

"Yummy." Sakura said.

"Yeah what sis said." Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded in agreement and the three of them laughed. Mikoto smiled happy that they were getting along so well.

Supper got done and Mikoto told the three of them to go wash up and get their father. They ran from the kitchen and into Fugaku's office.

"Dad, mom said it's time to eat." Itachi said.

"Ok thanks kids, I'll be right there." He said smiling at them.

They ran back into the kitchen and told Mikoto and then went over to the sink washing their hands. Then they set the dining room table as Mikoto brought food in and sat it in the middle of the table. Fugaku came in and sat at the end of the table, Mikoto on his left Sakura beside her, Sasuke on Fugaku's right and Itachi next to Sasuke.

They said the blessing and began eating. They finished eating and Mikoto and Fugaku did the dishes while Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura played in the living room.

Mikoto and Fugaku came in and sat on the couch and cut on the TV, while Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura kept playing and occasionally watched TV.

It was time for bed since the three of them had school in the morning. They had a bath and then got in their pajama's, Itachi in a black short sleeve shirt and black pants, Sasuke in something similar and Sakura in a pink night gown.

Mikoto showed Sakura to her room, when she opened the door Sakura gasped.

It was Huge, it had all the toys she could ever want, a twin sized bed with beautiful pink sheets and pillows, there was a dresser and a closet.

"Go open the closet." Mikoto said.

Sakura did and it was huge and filled with clothes, shoes, purses, everything. Sakura went through a door and came into a huge and beautiful bathroom, there was marble floor, a garden tub, a walk in shower, a counter with two sinks and a huge mirror, and the toilet was right next to the counter.

Sakura walked out and hugged Mikoto.

"I love this room it's so beautiful." She said.

Mikoto smiled and picked Sakura up putting her in bed covering her up.

"I'm glad you like it, tomorrow we're enrolling you in at Konoha Academy, you never have to leave that school to go to the next grade, since it goes from pre-K to 12th grade. You'll be in second same as Sasuke and Itachi will be in fourth. Now get some sleep sweetie." Mikoto said and kissed Sakura's forehead and walked out of the room cutting off the lights.

It didn't take long for Sakura to fall asleep. Mikoto went back down stairs and sat on the couch next to Fugaku.

"I'm glad Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura all get along so well." Mikoto said.

"Yeah and she's so cute." Fugaku said.

Mikoto smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I have a feeling when she gets older I'm gonna have to run off a lot of boys." He said and Mikoto giggled.

He kissed her and they watched TV.

**Next Day**

Mikoto woke Sakura up and got her dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, and cute red shirt with a butterfly on it and some white nike shoes. Brushed her hair and then smiled at her and told her to brush her teeth. Sakura went to the bathroom and did so while Mikoto went and got ready and then went to make sure her boys were ready too. Everyone was ready so they left and went to Konoha academy to enroll Sakura.

They arrived and enrolled her, she was going to be in Sasuke's class which made her happy because she knew at least one person so far and he was her new brother.

They went to class.

"Ok everyone we have a new student today her name is, Sakura Uchiha." Said the sensei.

**Cherry-chan: Ok that's all of this chapter, I wonder how everyone's going to treat her? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter, I hope you all like it and please R&R, thanks. And sorry it's short I'll try and make the next chapter longer. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

My Step Brothers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto shippuden, and or it's characters.

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno was an orphan until the Uchiha's came looking for a daughter. Mikoto fell in love with her from first glance so they adopted her. But what happens when she gets older and starts falling for both of her step brothers? SasuSaku, ItaSaku

**Nine Years later**

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Sakura-sama, wake up." Mina –Sakura's personal maid- said.

Sakura rolled over and grunted, pulling her cover up over her head.

"Sakura-sama, you're not going to have time to take a shower before school if you don't get you soon." Mina said.

Sakura stretched and threw the covers back off of her. She got up and went to get her clothes to go take a shower. Mina walked from the room.

Sakura got her clothes and went to take a shower. She got a washcloth and two towels, one to wrap her hair in and the other to dry off her body. She stripped and got in the shower.

**To Fugaku and Mikoto**

"I can't believe our kids are so grown up." Mikoto said.

"Seems just like yesterday we just got Sakura." Fugaku said.

"Sasuke and Sakura are sixteen and Itachi's eighteen. All my babies have grown up." Mikoto said almost on the verge of tears.

"I know I'm going to miss my baby girl. Plus guys are all over her." Fugaku said.

"She's so beautiful." Mikoto said.

"I know but I hate that they always follow her and ask her out, watch her when she's walking. Did you not see how them guy's acted in the mall Saturday?" Fugaku said.

"I saw they were staring at her butt, watching her walk then at her breasts and some had their tongues hanging out like a dog that's overheating." Mikoto said.

"Yeah, I don't want my daughter dealing with something like that. Some of these guys are crazy and they may try and rape her." Fugaku said.

"Why are you talking about Sakura getting raped, dad?" Itachi asked.

"Because it's always a possibility since she's so beautiful." Fugaku said.

"Sasuke and I won't let that happen. We're always around her at school; the guys look at her but never try to approach her. Their afraid of us because they know we'll kick their asses if they touch our sister." Itachi said.

"Ok, I'm holding you to that. If anything happens to Sakura, you and Sasuke are responsible." Fugaku told his oldest son.

Itachi nodded.

**To Sasuke**

Itachi walked into his brother's room and sat on the end of the bed. Sasuke looked at him while grabbing his shirt and put it on.

"Dad said that if anything happens to Sakura at school we're responsible." Itachi said.

"Nothing will happen, we're always with her." Sasuke said.

"We just have to make sure it doesn't and no boyfriends either." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded and said, "Yeah we can't have our sister tainted."

**To Sakura**

Sakura got done blow drying her waist long pink hair and put on a little bit of make-up and brushed her teeth.

She was wearing a white cami, a long sleeve Aeropostale gray shirt with two holes in the sleeves for her thumbs to go through and then the buttons in between her breasts unbuttoned to show the cami, some dark skinny jeans with a few holes and some grey Ruby mix boots with a three inch heel and she tucked her pants legs into the boots.

Sakura grabbed her bag and purse and walked out of her room and down the steps. She walked into the living room and sat down.

"Morning mom, dad." Sakura said with a smile.

"Morning sweetheart." Mikoto said.

Itachi and Sasuke walked into the living room and looked at Sakura.

"Ready to go?" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded and got up.

"Bye mom, bye dad." The three of them said and walked out the door and to Itachi's black 2011 Kia sorento.

Sakura got in the back, Itachi driving and Sasuke in the passenger seat. When they got to school Itachi pulled into the parking lot and parked cutting the engine. Guy's and girls were all around the car before they could get out. They got out and started to walk everyone making a path and then following them.

"Crowded like always." A female voice said.

They looked up and Sakura smiled making all the guys almost faint. Sakura ran up to the girl that spoke and hugged her.

"Hey guys." Sakura said and hugged her friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Hey." They said and hugged her back.

Sasuke and Itachi walked up to them and then their friends, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"Yo." They said and hit knuckles with their friends.

"Hey." The guys said and hit their knuckles with Itachi's and Sasuke's.

Sakura hugged the guys and said, "Hey."

"Hey Sakura." They all said with a blush on their faces.

Sakura giggled causing them to blush even more. Sakura and her friends linked arms and started walking toward the school. The guys followed.

Once they got in the school and started walking down the hallway everyone stared at them. They walked to their class and sat down in their usual seats and started to talk. Every guy that came in said hey to Sakura and got a death glare from both Itachi and Sasuke.

Sakura looked at her brothers and got a little pissed off at them for always acting like that when a guy other than their friends say hey to her. To her it got quite annoying almost to the point where she had thought of running away. But never did because she knew that would most likely kill her mother, father and brothers, so she never tried.

Their first two classes went by pretty fast and before they knew it they were in lunch. Once they walked in everyone got quite and stared at them.

**To a random table**

"Who are they?" asked a guy and girl at the same time.

"Oh that's the rich and popular students." Said a girl named Kimi.

"The blonde girl is Ino Yamanaka, her parents are big business workers. Then the guy behind her is Shikamaru Nara his father is an FBI agent and his mother is a stay at home mom. The brown hair girl with her hair in two buns on her head is Tenten her parents are some kind of secret agents. Then the guy behind her and the girl with blueish hair their the Hyuga's, the guy is Neji and the girl is Hinata, their cousins. Neji lives with Hinata because his dad died or something. Hinata's dad is in the same kind of work as Tenten's. Then the Blonde haired guy is Naruto Uzumaki his dad is a big business president and his mom is a model or something like that." A guy explained.

"Oh so who's the really hot girl with pink hair?" The guy asked.

"Shh! Since your new here I wouldn't expect you to know but never call her that or her brothers will kill you." Said Kimi.

"Why?" Asked the girl.

"Their very protective of her." Said Kimi.

"You want to meet her?" Asked a guy named Jin.

The first guy nodded.

"Alright," Kimi said and then yelled, "Hey Sakura, come here for a sec please."

Sakura looked at the table and then walked over to it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"These are the two new students and they wanted to meet you." Said Jin.

"The guy is Kou and his sister Ayame." Kimi said pointing to, two people Sakura never seen before.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Uchiha." Sakura said and smiled at them, almost making Kou's heart stop.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Ayame Watanabe and this is my older brother Kou." Ayame said extending her hand out to Sakura.

Sakura took Ayame's hand and shook it and said, "Nice you meet you Ayame, you too Kou."

Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino came walking up to the table.

"What do these losers want?" Naruto asked.

"Losers? We are not losers." Said Jin.

"When you get as rich as we are then you're not losers but until then you are." Sasuke said.

Itachi grabbed Sakura's arm and all of them went back to their original table, Itachi dragging Sakura along.

"What's with them?" Kou asked.

"And why did that guy drag Sakura with them, she didn't look like she wanted to go." Ayame said.

"The two guy's with the raven colored hair are Sakura's brothers, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha." Jin said.

"Itachi's the one with long hair and Sasuke's the one with the duck butt styled hair." Kimi said.

"Their father owns eight of the biggest corporations in Tokyo and is a music producer." Kimi said.

"Then their mother is a famous chef and model, she and Naruto's mother do a lot of modeling together." Jin said.

"They think their better than everyone else because their rich. The only one that doesn't act like that is Sakura." Kimi said looking at Sakura.

"She's the nicest one of them." Jin added.

"Sakura's also a singer, model, and I heard she's working on a film as the star." Kimi said.

"A singer, really?" Ayame asked.

Kimi nodded.

"I really want to get to know her." Kou said.

"Me too!" Said Ayame.

"Good luck with that." Kimi and Jin said in unison.

**Cherry-chan: I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry but my laptop messed up and I was almost done with the next chapter to Love once again? But it got erased with everything else so now I'm working on rewriting that so sorry if my replies are late and I've been having writers block but the next chapter that comes out will probably be Uchiha prophecy, then Vampire Academy. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

My Step Brothers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or its characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno was an orphan until the Uchiha's came looking for a daughter. Mikoto fell in love with her from first glance so they adopted her. But what happens when she gets older and starts falling for both her step brothers? SasuSaku, ItaSaku

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura was laying on her bed thinking back to how Sasuke and Naruto acted toward Jin and Kimi in the cafeteria and about the two new kids, Ayame and Kou.

'_Why are they so rude to them? Just because their not rich. Would they treat me like that if I was still an orphan or if I got adopted by a poor family?_' Sakura asked herself.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said sitting up.

The door opened and Sasuke walked in.

"Hey Saku, something wrong? You've been in here since we came home, that's unusual." Sasuke said, closing the door and coming to sit on her bed.

"You and Naruto were so mean to Jin and Kimi, why are you always like that?" Sakura said.

"Because their losers!" Sasuke said.

"Why are they losers, because they don't have rich parents?" Sakura said.

"Exactly." Sasuke said.

"So that's how you feel about me too?" Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Is it?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, our parents are rich." Sasuke said.

"No your parents are rich. I'm an orphan whose parents couldn't afford her and died from starvation." Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Mikoto said from the doorway, tears in her eyes.

"Mom." Sakura and Sasuke said surprised.

Mikoto walked from the room crying.

"Mom wait." Sakura said and her and Sasuke ran after Mikoto.

They found her downstairs with Itachi and Fugaku.

"Mikoto what's wrong?" Fugaku asked.

Mikoto told them what she over heard from Sakura.

"Sakura!" Itachi and Fugaku said.

"N-no I didn't mean it like that." Sakura said.

"Are you not happy with us?" Fugaku asked, the hurt showing on his face.

"Of course I am, I couldn't ask for a better family. Sasuke just made me mad and I spoke before thinking. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you or make you think I'm unhappy or don't love you or that I'm ungrateful for everything." Sakura said on the verge of tears.

Mikoto got up and hugged her.

"Please never say anything like that again. It hurts because we love you so much, you're our baby girl and nothing will ever change that." Mikoto said.

Sakura hugged back and smiled.

Fugaku hugged her too.

"So now that, that's settled why did Sasuke make you mad?" Fugaku asked.

"Because, he and Naruto are very rude to people at school and calls them losers just because their not as rich as us. And I just feel like that's how he would think of me if you didn't adopt me and it hurt my feelings, so I just exploded and besides people shouldn't treat others like that just because their parents don't have as much money as some." Sakura said, glaring as Sasuke.

"I don't like how they look at you." Sasuke said.

"And I don't like how your so protective, I can't even say '_hey'_ to a guy without you and Itachi glaring at them. How am I ever suppose to get a boyfriend? I haven't even had my first kiss yet. It's so unfair that I can't even date or kiss a guy, but you and Itachi can have sex with as many girls as you please." Sakura said.

"What? Sasuke, Itachi you two have been having sex?!" Mikoto said in horror.

Both Itachi and Sasuke glared at Sakura and said, "Thanks for having our backs sis."

"How was I suppose to know it was a secret?" Sakura said.

"Wait Sakura you want a boyfriend?" Fugaku asked.

"I'd like one." Sakura said.

"Absolutely not!" All three males said in unison.

"I'm sixteen now, I think I'm old enough to begin dating." Sakura said.

"I will not allow my baby girl to be tainted by some boy." Fugaku said, "But maybe an arranged marriage will be better. We can pick the guy and make sure he is worthy to have you.

"I don't want an arranged marriage I just want a boyfriend or my choice." Sakura said.

"No! I do not like the idea and I will never change my mind." Fugaku said.

Sakura sighed and left the room, knowing that was the end of the conversation.

She went up to her room and was about to close the door but a hand stopped it. She looked out to see Sasuke.

"What?" Sakura said.

Sasuke walked in and pushed the door closed.

"Why did you tell them about the sex thing?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't know it was a secret." Sakura said.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Besides it's totally unfair that you and Itachi do stuff like that with any girl you want and I've never even been kissed." Sakura said.

"You want to be kissed that badly?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, most people I know have their first kiss when their preteens. I'm almost an adult and I've never even been close to having mine." Sakura said.

Sasuke leaned down close to Sakura's face and kissed her softly on the lips. Sakura's eyes got wide and her cheeks heated up.

Sasuke pulled back and looked at her.

"S-Sasuke, why did you kiss me?" Sakura asked blushing.

"You said you never had your first kiss, so I thought I'd help you with it." He said.

"We're siblings though." Sakura said.

"Are you saying you didn't want me too?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I don't know!" Sakura said still blushing.

Sasuke moved closer again and leaned down, their lips were just inches away from each other. Sakura's cheeks grew redder.

Sasuke closed the distance between their lips and kissed her again. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed him back, much to Sasuke's surprise.

The two pulled apart and stood in awkward silence not meeting the others eyes.

"We shouldn't have kissed." Sakura said breaking the silence.

Sasuke nodded and left the room. Sakura laid on her bed and clutched her stomach.

'_Why does my stomach feel like it's fluttering?_' Sakura asked herself, never experiencing the feeling before.

She fell asleep not long after.

**Next Morning**

"Sakura-sama, wake up." Mina said.

Sakura sat up rubbing her eyes and slowly got out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom and got in the shower.

After she took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth and put on some make up, she grabbed her bags and went downstairs.

"Morning baby." Mikoto said when Sakura entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Sakura said back.

She saw Sasuke and the image of them kissing entered her mind. She awkwardly sat down at the table.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing."

After they ate Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke went and got in Itachi's car and went to school.

Once they arrived everyone crowded around them as usual. Sasuke and Itachi flirted with the girls and Sakura decided to flirt too. It was only fair after all.

A guy handed Sakura chocolates and Sakura giggled. Getting Itachi and Sasuke's attention, they were beside her glaring at the guy in a heartbeat.

Sakura latched onto the guys arm and said, "If he wants to give me chocolates then he can. I'm tired of not being able to talk to a guy because you two always scare them away. Things are going to start changing, if you two can flirt and sleep with girls and have girlfriends, then I can flirt and sleep with guys and have a boyfriend. If you two have a problem with it, then you'll be taking it up with me and I promise I'm not always an angel of a sister."

Sakura and the guy walked past them toward the school. Sasuke, Itachi and everyone else looked after her shocked.

"Did she just say she's going to do what she wants from now on?" Itachi asked.

"I think that's what she was implying, dad is not going to like this!" Sasuke said.

Him and Itachi looked at each other and sighed. They all walked toward the school.

Once Itachi and Sasuke caught up with Sakura she was surrounded by hundreds of guys. They glared at the guys, but they didn't run out of fear.

Sasuke pushed his way through the coward.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"Having fun. I never knew how many guys wanted to date me, my phones going to be full of numbers." Sakura said giggling.

"Stop that stupid talk. You know dad will explode when he finds out." Sasuke said.

"Then I guess dad won't be finding out." Sakura said.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"You tell him about this and I tell him about you kissing me last night." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"He won't be mad about that." Sasuke said.

"He would if I made up a lie and said you forcefully raped and kissed me." Sakura said with an evil smile.

Sasuke looked at Sakura horrified and said, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would." Sakura said and walked away with almost every guy following her.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"She's insane!" Sasuke said.

The bell rung and they all went to class.

When they walked into the classroom Sakura wasn't there. Kakashi walked in and class started, but Sakura still wasn't there.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"We're not sure." Sasuke and Itachi said in unison.

"Is she here today?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but she walked off just before the bell rang." They said.

"I thought this is where she came." Itachi said.

"No she walked off with that Ren guy." A girl said.

"Isn't he sex crazed?" Another girl asked.

Sasuke and Itachi jumped up.

"Which way did they go?" They yelled at the girl.

"Toward the parking lot." She said.

"Dammit!" Sasuke said and he and Itachi ran from the room.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Kakashi asked.

**To Sakura**

"So Ren where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking maybe my house." He said with a smirk.

"For what reason?" Sakura asked.

"To have a little fun." He said, putting his hand between Sakura's legs.

"Please remove your hand from there, it's uncomfortable." Sakura said.

They arrived at an apartment complex and he grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her inside, then threw her on his bed.

Sakura got up and said, "I think I should leave."

Ren pushed her into the wall, "We haven't done anything yet." He said grabbing Sakura's unexposed breast.

"No, I don't want to do this." Sakura said pushing against his chest.

He slapped her and yelled, "You will have sex with me."

He ripped her clothes off and was about to take his pants off.

"Sasuke help me!" Sakura yelled out crying.

As if on cue Sasuke and Itachi walked through the door. Itachi beat Ren to a bloody pulp and Sasuke tended to Sakura.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him crying into his chest.

"Did he…. Ummm…. Well did he-" Sasuke stopped trying to think of how he should ask the question.

"No!" Sakura said.

"Good. Where's your clothes?" Sasuke asked.

"He ripped them off." Sakura said still crying.

Itachi walked back into the room and said, "Where's Sakura's clothes?"

"He ripped them off." Sasuke said.

"I think I have some in the car." Itachi said and walked out of the apartment and to the car.

Itachi walked back in with a pair of his jeans, underwear and a shirt.

"This is all I had." Itachi said handing them to Sakura.

Itachi and Sasuke turned around and Sakura put on Itachi's clothes.

They left and went home. Once there Sakura went up to her room and laid in bed crying.

"Mom and Dad aren't going to be happy with us coming home so early in the day." Itachi said.

"I think they'll be even more mad when they find out Sakura was almost raped." Sasuke said.

"How could we let this happen?" Itachi said.

"We're such terrible brothers!" Sasuke said.

"The worst!" Itachi agreed.

"Well I guess I better go explain to mom and dad what happened before they get a phone call." Itachi said grabbing his keys.

"Ok." Sasuke said.

"Keep a check on Sakura." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi left and Sasuke went upstairs.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said opening her door.

He walked in and sat on her bed looking at her. She sat up.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for what I said this morning in the hallway. You know I would never tell dad anything like that." Sakura said.

"I know you just said it, because you were getting tired of how we were acting." Sasuke said.

"I'm such a horrible girl, I don't deserve to have the Uchiha name." Sakura said.

Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled, "Don't ever say that, your not a horrible person, you deserve the Uchiha name not matter what."

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said kissing him.

Sasuke was shocked, "S-sakura."

"I was almost raped and lost my virginity, I want to lose that to someone I trust." Sakura said blushing.

"Why are you telling me?" Sasuke asked.

"I want you to take it."

"What?! If dad ever found out he'd kill me and possibly make sure we never see each other again." Sasuke said.

"It'll be a one time thing and no one will ever know. Please Sasuke do this for me, please!" Sakura pleaded.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Someone may attempt to do it again and if they succeed at least they won't take something as important as my virginity. So yes I'm sure." Sakura said.

"I will do this for you." Sasuke said.

"Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and kissed her. Sakura kissed back. They got undressed and made love.

**Cherry-chan: I know it's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry. I'll try and update soon. This chapter may suck, if so then sorry. Hopefully the next one will be better and longer. Please R&R and sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. **


	4. Chapter 4

My Step Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or its characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno was and orphan until the Uchiha's came looking for a daughter. Mikoto fell in love with her from first glance so they adopted her. But what happens when she gets older and starts falling for both of her step brother's? SasuSaku, ItaSaku

**.: Normal POV:.**

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was laying on his stomach. She looked at his bare back and noticed the red scratches and she blushed.

'_Did I do that?_' Sakura asked herself.

She took her pointer finger and ran it over one the scratches.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura jumped and removed her hand.

"Well?" Sasuke asked sitting up.

"I was wondering if I made those scratches on your back?" Sakura said blushing, remembering digging her nails into his back while he was-

Sakura shook her head trying to get the image out of her mind.

"Oh yeah, I guarantee you're the cause of them." Sasuke said smirking.

"It's your fault you were-" Sakura blushed even more at the words that came to her mind to describe what he was doing to her.

"I was what?" Sasuke said smirking more, knowing Sakura was embarrassed to say it.

"Your were- Well you know what you were doing." Sakura said, waving her arms around crazily.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and realized he was looking not at her face, but her chest. She looked down and squealed remembering she was topless and covered up with the bed covers.

"Pervert!" Sakura yelled.

"You were the one waving your arms like a crazy person, I was just enjoying the show." Sasuke said smirking again.

"W-why are you still in my bed?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"Aww are you gonna sleep with me and then kick me out?" Sasuke asked.

"If someone walks in and see's us naked in bed, we're gonna be in a hell of a lot of trouble." Sakura said.

"I know." Sasuke said.

"Remember no one else can know and it can never happen again." Sakura said.

"I know." Sasuke said again.

"I was just making sure." Sakura said.

Sasuke just nodded.

Sakura kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Thanks for doing it for me." Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke got up and Sakura blushed turning away.

"Sakura!" They heard Mikoto and Fugaku call they looked at each other.

"Oh shit!" They said and hurriedly got dressed.

They just got done when the door opened and Mikoto ran over to Sakura.

"Are you ok baby? Itachi told us what happened." Mikoto said hugging her.

Sakura nodded and said, "Sasuke and Itachi saved me before anything happened."

"What were you thinking, going off with a guy when you should have been at school." Fugaku scolded.

"I just, I -" Sakura sighed and looked down.

Sasuke looked at her and noticed blood on her bed sheets, from when he…. He mentally cursed and started thinking of a way to get everyone out of the room or cover up the spot without them noticing.

He was about to move but Fugaku noticed the blood on the sheets.

"Why's there blood on your sheets?" Fugaku asked.

Sakura looked behind her and then at Sasuke horrified. Sasuke's horror only lasted a second then all traces of it was gone.

"Sakura's period started and we were about to change her sheets when you walked in." Sasuke lied slyly.

Sakura hid her face.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Mikoto asked.

"It was embarrassing enough Sasuke seen it, but now that all of you did it's unbearable." Sakura said, fake tears threatening to fall.

"We'll forget about it." They all said.

Mina came in and changed her sheets, while they went to eat dinner.

-X-

That night Sakura dreamed of Sasuke making love to her and woke breathing heavily. She blushed for even dreaming about it.

But there was one thing certain she wanted him now!

Sakura got up and sneaked out of her room and down the hall to Sasuke's.

She opened the door and went in shutting it behind her and then went over to his bed and shook him.

He sat up and looked at her.

"I want to have sex with you ag-" Sakura started and then realized it was Itachi and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"What did you just say." Itachi asked.

"I said I had a nightmare and wanted to sleep in here, because I'm scared." Sakura said.

"Liar you just said you wanted to have sex with me." Itachi said.

Sakura was silent.

"Do you want me to take your virginity so it's not up for grabs if someone ever tries to rape you again?" Itachi asked looking at her sadly.

'_If I say no then he'll know I didn't mean to come in here. Then he'll figure out I meant to go to Sasuke's room and then he'll know I had sex with Sasuke. Itachi's smart enough to figure it out._' Sakura thought to herself and sighed.

"Y-yes." She said with a blush.

"I thought you were on your period?" Itachi asked.

"I think I just scratched myself by mistake and bleed." Sakura said.

"I'm not sure we should do this, if mom and dad ever find out… We may never be able to see each other again." Itachi said looking at her.

"If you don't want to help me I understand." Sakura said turning to leave.

Itachi grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"I never said I didn't want to….. A-are you sure you want to?" Itachi asked.

'_I don't really have an option, he'll know something's up if I refuse. Why does Itachi have to be so smart?!_' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura blushed and undressed, then she straddled his waist. Itachi's eye's widened and he blushed.

"I'm sure." Sakura said and then she felt something and giggled.

Itachi blushed more.

"Looks like you are too." Sakura said, blushing.

Itachi kissed her and she kissed back. Itachi undressed and they made love.

-X-

Once they had finished and Sakura knew for sure Itachi was asleep, she found something sharp and cut her finger putting blood on the sheets, so it would appear that he took her virginity.

Sakura looked at his back and seen red scratch marks, they weren't as bad as Sasuke's but they were close. She blushed and seen the clock.

'_If I don't get back to my room before Mina comes in to wake me up she'll freak out. Plus if I'm in here naked when Jeff comes in to wake up Itachi, he'd be very disappointed in both of us. Not to mention he'd have to tell our parents and they might send me away._' Sakura thought to herself and she woke Itachi up.

"What is it Saku?" Itachi asked.

"I have to leave out of here before Mina and Jeff come to wake us up or things may get bad. There's blood on your sheets so maybe we should change them and you should get dressed, that way no one knows." Sakura said.

Itachi nodded, we both got up and got dressed. Then took the sheets off the bed and opened the door looking up and down the hallway. We didn't see anyone so we walked down the hall slowly and quietly, we were about to go down the stairs, when we heard someone coming up them. Itachi and I looked at each other and hid in the corner of the wall next to the stairs.

The person walked by and I backed up farther into Itachi. We stayed like that a minute longer and then I peeked out, seen no one and we went down the stairs and to the laundry room.

"Sneaking around in our own house." Itachi said.

"We can't get caught." Sakura said.

They put the sheets into the washer and started it, then ran back upstairs to their on bedrooms.

"Remember no can find out about it." Itachi said, before returning to his room.

Sakura nodded and closed the door. She got in bed and went to sleep not long after.

-X-

Sakura woke up and stretched, rolling out of bed sore from what she did the day before. She sucked it up and walked like nothing was wrong she got her clothes and went into the bathroom and got in the shower.

She leaned against the shower wall.

'_How did Itachi not know I wasn't a virgin? Maybe he was to tired to notice. If he thinks about it then he may realize that he didn't take it and then question me… I'm sure he won't tell anyone since we have to keep it a secret or we may be separated, same with Sasuke and I._' Sakura thought to herself and started taking her shower.

She got out once she was done and dried off, then put on black skinny jeans and a white cami, then a gray long sleeve shirt and some gray ankle high heeled boots with the pants legs tucked into the boots.

She blow dried and curled her hair and put on some make up, brushed her teeth and then went downstairs.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi were already in the kitchen. They all looked at her.

"Sakura, why are you up this early?" Fugaku asked.

"Because I have school." Sakura said.

"We weren't going to make you go today, because of what happened yesterday." Mikoto said.

"I've already gotten ready, plus I'm fine there's no reason for me not to go." Sakura said.

"Is it because you'll be here alone?" Mikoto asked.

"Because if that's the case you won't, Sasuke said he wasn't feeling well so he's staying home." Fugaku said.

"Would it make the two of you feel better if I stayed out today?" Sakura asked.

They both nodded.

"Ok, I'll stay home." Sakura said.

Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku left for school and work. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

"Your not sick are you?" Sakura asked.

"No, I heard that they were going to let you stay home and I thought why the hell not fake it. Besides I was wondering what you and Itachi was doing up so early this morning." Sasuke said.

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

"I saw you two sneaking down the hall and stairs, so don't even act like there wasn't something going on." Sasuke said.

"I think you were dreaming, cause I was asleep in my bed the whole night." Sakura said and started up the stairs.

Sasuke followed her up the stairs and into her room and closed the door. She looked at him.

"Want to have some fun?" Sasuke asked.

"It was a one time thing only!" Sakura said.

"I didn't mean sex Sakura." Sasuke said.

"O-oh." Sakura said blushing.

"Is that what you have on your mind?" Sasuke asked.

"I was just thinking that's what you meant." Sakura said, blushing more.

"Well it wasn't, but now I'm thinking about it." Sasuke said, glaring at Sakura.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Sakura asked.

"Because you made me want to have se-" Sasuke started.

"What was originally your idea?" Sakura asked, cutting him off.

"I can't remember." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Well I can't, you got me thinking of other things." Sasuke said.

"Then go think of that somewhere else. Why did I get stuck with the perverted brother." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Itachi's a pervert too!" Sasuke said.

"Did I ever say he wasn't?" Sakura asked.

"No, but it seemed like that's what you were implying." Sasuke said.

"Well I wasn't, because I know that you both are straight up PLAYBOYS." Sakura said, yelling the last word at the top of her lungs.

"You don't have to make me deaf!" Sasuke said, glaring at her.

She glared back and said, "Sasuke I've been around you since I was seven, glaring at me has never worked and it never will."

"Should I go get a knife and act like a killer?" Sasuke asked.

"… What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked staring at him.

"You said glaring doesn't work." Sasuke said.

"What are you even talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Eh….. We need to work on your communication skills." Sakura said.

"My communication skills are fine." Sasuke said glaring again.

"Yeah and pigs fly! Your communication skills suck, you barely talk to anyone." Sakura said.

"I talk to you." Sasuke said.

"I'm the only one you usually have a full conversation with." Sakura said.

"So it's easy for me to talk to you, you don't like that?" Sasuke asked.

"I never said I didn't like it, but you should talk to others too. How will you ever get a girlfriend and then wife? I think you and Itachi need to stop being players and start actually dating girls. Do you want to be alone for your whole life?" Sakura said.

"I have no interest's in dating, just fuc-"

"Sasuke, don't use such foul language!" Sakura scolded him.

"Oh like you've never said it." Sasuke said.

"Not in the way that you are! Beside's you shouldn't keep doing that, your going to catch something if you do." Sakura said.

"You didn't seem to worried about that yesterday." Sasuke said.

"Don't make me regret it!" Sakura said, glaring at him.

"Aww your picking up my glaring habits, following in your big brothers foot steps." Sasuke said smirking.

"In more ways than one!" Sakura whispered.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing!" Sakura said.

There was a short silence between them.

"So… What should we do?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Hmm take me shopping?" Sakura asked.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

They went down stairs and Sasuke grabbed his keys and they got in the car.

"So what is your ideal girl?" Sakura asked.

"What, why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked glancing at her and then looked back at the road.

"Because I've never known." Sakura asked.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe I can help you find a girlfriend if you tell me." Sakura said.

"I told you I'm not interested in dating." Sasuke said.

"So your going to be alone the rest of your life?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Itachi and I will eventually get married and he'll move in with his wife and me with my husband and you'll still be living with mom and dad." Sakura said.

"You getting married is going to be a hard thing to do… Dad's not ever going to be ok with you dating much less getting married." Sasuke said smirking.

"I'll run off with someone if I have too." Sakura said.

"Well now I know so I could tell dad." Sasuke said smirking more.

"Would you really tell him and ruin my happiness?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"How do you know you'll be happy?" Sasuke asked pulling into the mall parking lot.

He parked and they got out and started walking toward the building.

"Well I'm assuming I would be." Sakura said.

"Hn.. So which store are you going to?" Sasuke asked.

"Not sure yet." Sakura said.

"Well I'm going to the porn store I'll text or call you when I'm done there." Sasuke said.

"Ok, but if I'm married when we meet up again don't blame me." Sakura said with a giggle and walked toward the escalators.

Sasuke caught up with her and she looked at him with a smile.

"I thought you were going to the porn store?" Sakura asked, happy her plan worked.

"I have to keep an eye on you, so we're going to the porn store." Sasuke said grabbing her arm pulling her in the store.

"Sasuke I don't want to be in here." Sakura said blushing looking at all the porn movies and sex toys.

"You'll be fine." Sasuke said picking up a magazine with a naked girl on the cover.

"I'm going to a clothing shop." Sakura said walking for the exit, but Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so." Sasuke said still looking at other magazines.

"I was just kidding about what I said earlier Sasuke." Sakura said.

"To late now." Sasuke said pulling Sakura to the porn movies.

"Hi Sasuke." The woman that worked there said.

"Hey kitty." Sasuke greeted her without looking up.

"Aww you have a girlfriend now? I was looking forward to our fun." She said sadly.

'_I hate how she's looking at him. So lust filled! Does Sasuke really have sex with her whenever he comes here? I thought it was just school, not store clerks too._' Sakura thought to herself.

"No she's m-" Sasuke started.

"Babe I told you, you don't have to get porn stuff. I'll satisfy you whenever you want." Sakura said grabbing onto his arm.

"S-Sakura!" Sasuke said surprised.

Sakura successfully got Sasuke out of the store without buying anything.

"Why did you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't like how she was looking at you." Sakura said.

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke asked.

"N-No that would be inappropriate considering we're siblings." Sakura said.

"Beside's you said you'd satisfy me in there just now and I need satisfying now." Sasuke said.

"Ehh, let's go home now." Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him out of the mall and to the car.

She got in and Sasuke did the same.

When they got home and in the house Sakura ran up to her room and Sasuke followed.

"Sakura, what's wrong you didn't talk in the car at all. I was only messing around sorry if I made you mad." Sasuke said.

Sakura pulled Sasuke in her room and shut the door.

"I know I said it was a one time thing, but I'm not sure I want it to be." Sakura said blushing.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked taken off guard.

Sakura kissed him and he pushed her back a little.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you saying you don't want to?" Sakura asked.

"I thought we agreed it was a one time thing only." Sasuke said.

"I know but…" Sakura said blushing.

"But what?" Sasuke asked.

"What if I have sex with you whenever you want instead of you sleeping with a lot of different girls?" Sakura asked.

"And if we get caught?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sat down on her bed and sighed, "Never mind just forget I said anything."

"I'm not sure I can forget it." Sasuke said, pushing Sakura back on the bed.

"S-Sasuke?!" Sakura said blushing.

"I kind of liked the idea." Sasuke said.

"R-Really?" Sakura said blushing more.

"Just we have to be sure not to get caught." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and they sealed it with a kiss and started their forbidden '_affair_'.

**Cherry-chan: I know I haven't updated in awhile again and sorry about that. I'll try and update it faster this time since I haven't in a while and I'll try and update my other fanfic's as well. Also sorry if this chapter is short, but I kind of ran out of idea's for it and sorry if there are any grammar, spelling or punctuation errors. Please R&R, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

My Step Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or its characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno was an orphan until the Uchiha's came looking for a daughter. Mikoto fell in love with her from first glance so they adopted her. But what happens when she gets older and starts falling for both of her step brother's? SasuSaku, ItaSaku

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sasuke woke up and looked over at Sakura, who was curled up beside him they were barely touching, but Sasuke could still feel the heat Sakura's body was throwing off.

He moved a strand of hair out of her face and her eyes slowly fluttered open from the gesture. She smiled at him, her jade orbs shining brightly.

"Your eyes have a certain sparkle about them now, Sakura." Sasuke said, mesmerized by how beautiful she and her eyes were when they shone so brightly. Not that Sakura wasn't always beautiful, but she was more so when her eyes showed how happy she was.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm… I'd say it's a great thing." Sasuke said, noting how Sakura's face lit up even more.

"Good!" She said still smiling.

There was a cozy silence between them for a while.

"Sasuke can I ask you something?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"How many girls have you had sex with?" Sakura asked blushing.

"Hn… I lost track a while back." Sasuke said looking at her.

"When was your first time?" Sakura asked, wanting to keep a conversation going, not ready for the moment of them in bed to go away just yet.

He didn't answer and by the look of his face, he wasn't planning to. He started to get up and Sakura knew she had to move fast.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, then straddled his waist not caring that the covers fell from around her exposing her chest.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"I'm interrogating you." Sakura said seductively, she slowly let the tip of her tongue trail over his bottom lip.

"It's almost time for everyone to come home, if we even try a round two then we're sure to get caught." Sasuke said trying to fight his urge to flip her over and take her again.

"I'm not asking for a round two… I want to know when your first time having sex was." Sakura said smirking.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you know my first time." Sakura said making a pouty face.

"Because I was your first." Sasuke said.

"How can I get you to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"Hn…. Tell me why you and Itachi were sneaking around this morning." Sasuke said smirking.

"If I tell you, you swear you'll tell me your first time after?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Sasuke said.

"We snuck out to a party." Sakura said.

"A party?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded.

"People usually invite the three of us, never just one or two, so I don't believe it was a party." Sasuke said.

"We had sex and I cut my finger and put blood on his sheets, so it would look like he took my virginity. Then we snuck down the stairs to wash the evidence." Sakura said.

Sasuke chuckled and said, "That's even better then the party thing, but really why were you two sneaking around?"

"We really did have sex." Sakura said looking down.

Sasuke realized she wasn't kidding.

"What?!" He said, sitting up causing Sakura to raise up fast making her a little dizzy.

"I told you now you tell me." Sakura said.

"You fucked Itachi too?!" Sasuke said furious.

"Sasuke, why are you mad?" Sakura asked confused.

"Because you did Itachi!" Sasuke basically yelled.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Sakura said.

"Then why?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Because I dreamed of you last night and what you made me feel. I woke up early and wanted you, I snuck in Itachi's room by mistake and said 'I want to have sex with you ag-' and then I stopped because I realized it was Itachi I was talking to not you. He heard me and thought I wanted him to take my virginity so it wasn't up for grabs. If I told him no then he would have figured out I meant to come to your room, I did it so nothing would happen to where we'd never see each other again Sasuke. I'd miss you to much if we were separated!" Sakura said hugging him tightly, not caring she was pressing her bare breasts against his bare chest.

"I'd miss you too." Sasuke said hugging her back.

"I'm glad." Sakura said.

"But I have a request to ask of you." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"If I'm only having sex with you, then it's only fair that you only have sex with me as well." Sasuke said.

"Of course." Sakura said.

Sasuke kissed Sakura deeply wrapping his arms around her waist and flipping them over so he was hovering over her.

"You're gorgeous Sakura." Sasuke said looking at every feature of her body had to offer, every caress and curve.

She smiled her eyes sparkling again. That's all it took Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore. He took her for the second time, not caring if they really didn't have enough time before anyone got home.

-X-

Sasuke rolled off of Sakura, both panting heavily.

Sakura giggled causing Sasuke to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

Sakura rolled over on her side and propped up on her elbow facing him and said, "You are great at sex."

"So I've been told." Sasuke said smirking.

"That reminds me, tell me when your first time was." Sakura said smiling.

"Fine, it was when I was fourteen in the old locker room." Sasuke said.

"With?" Sakura asked.

"You didn't ask that." Sasuke said.

"Tell me!" Sakura said pouting at him.

"I don't remember her name, but it was a upper classmen." Sasuke said.

"Do you think we could do it in a locker room too? You know to be bad, with the option of getting caught." Sakura said smiling.

"We're already risking getting caught, but if you want to then we can. I would like to push you against a locker and pou-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura said blushing.

"You're going to have to use to me talking dirty to you Sakura." Sasuke said smirking.

"We should get ready someone will be home soon." Sakura said reluctant for this moment to end.

Sasuke nodded and got up and Sakura whistled at him. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry just thought I'd let you know you're hot." Sakura said giggling sticking her tongue out at him, getting up standing beside him.

Sasuke smirked and pushed her against the wall and started trailing kisses down her body and stopped in between her legs.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura said blushing.

"We have a little time." He said smirking up at her.

"Sasuke, Sakura we're home." Mikoto called.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes got wide and Sasuke darted up from his position. They darted for their clothes, Sasuke got his underwear and pants on, while Sakura was fumbling with her bra.

"Hey sweet pea." Fugaku said knocking on the door.

"Bathroom!" Sasuke whispered.

She grabbed her clothes and darted in the bathroom. Sasuke got his shirt on as the door opened.

"Sasuke, where's Sakura?" Fugaku asked.

"Bathroom." Sasuke said.

"What did you two do today?" Mikoto asked walking in smiling.

"Basically just spent some brotherly sister time together." Sasuke said.

Sakura came out of the bathroom smiling and said, "Hi mommy, hi daddy."

"Oh god what did you do?" Fugaku asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"You called us mommy and daddy, you three only do that when you've done something wrong." Fugaku said.

"I'm just happy today is all." Sakura said smiling again.

"There is a certain light about you now Sakura." Mikoto said smiling at Sakura.

"Yeah like you're glowing or something." Itachi said walking into the room.

"I've had an amazing day with Sasuke, maybe that's why." Sakura said smiling more.

Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Really?" Mikoto asked smiling at them.

"Yeah we went to the mall and then came home and watched a movie, played a game and spent quality time together." Sakura said.

"Sounds like a fun day." Fugaku said smiling.

"I'm so glad my three baby's get along so well." Mikoto said, pulling Itachi over to Sakura and Sasuke and hugging the three of them.

"Mom!" All three said embarrassed.

"Sorry." Mikoto said letting them go.

Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto left the room, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone again.

"That was a close one!" Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He said.

"_Sasuke-kun wanna come over and play?"_ Sakura heard a girl voice ask with a giggle.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

"_Does that mean yes?"_ The girl asked.

"No!" Sasuke said and hung up.

"That was so rude Sasuke!" Sakura scolded.

"Oh you want me to call her back and say yes?" Sasuke asked looking at his recent calls list.

"NO!" Sakura said fast and then blushed backing up into the wall, "I-I mean you can if you want."

Sasuke put his hands on the wall beside her head and got just a few inches from her face.

"What do I get for not going?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, blushing at their closeness.

"A lap dance with a strip tease." Sasuke said smirking more.

"I don't know how to give a lap dance." Sakura said blushing more.

"Then let's go back to the porn store and get you a few toys to play with in front of me." Sasuke said getting closer to Sakura's lips.

"You're such a naughty boy aren't you?" Sakura asked a seductive tone in her voice.

"Mmm you know me so well!" Sasuke said kissing Sakura and putting his left leg between her legs, pushing her against the wall more.

Sakura grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to her body. Sasuke licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she answered by licking his tongue then the battle was on. Their tongues started wrestling for dominance, Sasuke won and they pulled apart breathing heavily.

"You're a pretty damn good kisser." Sasuke said.

"I think I understand why every girl wants you." Sakura said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"You're hot, a great kisser and definitely a god in bed." Sakura said giggling.

"Don't forget I have money too." Sasuke said.

"Don't you ever hate that girls only want you because of those four things?" Sakura asked.

"Actually I don't usually kiss girls while having sex with them." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Sakura asked curious.

"It seems that's like you're making a commitment to the girls or something. They always expect more than just sex, like we're a couple afterwards or something." Sasuke said.

"So why'd you kiss me?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know I just wanted to kiss you. Would you rather I not?" Sasuke said.

"I like being the only one you kiss while doing this." Sakura said.

"Good." Sasuke said kissing her again.

"How many virginities have you taken?" Sakura asked.

"Why so interested in my sex life?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm interested in how much experience you really have and maybe new things we could try together." Sakura said blushing.

"A lot of girls want to lose their virginities to me and they usually succeed if their hot." Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura sighed.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Anything you've never tried?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said smirking and pushed off the wall and walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Don't hn me Sasuke!" Sakura said glaring and following him.

"I'm like the king of glaring Saku, so it doesn't affect me at all." Sasuke said as they walked into the kitchen.

Mikoto and Fugaku laughed a little and Itachi chuckled slightly at Sasuke's statement.

"King of glaring? That's so lame Sasuke!" Sakura said grabbing a piece of green pepper.

"You think so?" Sasuke asked biting her piece of pepper.

"Hey that was my green pepper you thief!" Sakura said pointing at him accusingly.

"Now that's lame Sakura." Sasuke said smirking.

"Jerk face!" Sakura said glaring again.

"It was pretty lame Saku!" Itachi said.

"Who asked you? It's not fair that you two are ganging up on me!" Sakura said sticking her tongue out at them.

Sasuke resisted wanting to lick her tongue.

"Sakura it's not nice to stick out your tongue." Mikoto said and popped her on the butt as she walked by.

"Mom!" Sakura said jumping.

Mikoto smiled at her and went back to cooking.

Sasuke was smirking and Sakura smacked his arm as she sat down at the bar and watched Mikoto cook.

-X-

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night and went to the bathroom, when she came back out she seen Sasuke laying on her bed.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing in here?" She asked walking over to the bed.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come bug you." Sasuke said smirking.

"We have school in the morning, Sasuke." Sakura said sleepily, climbing back in bed.

"I guess you're right." Sasuke said getting up.

"Night." Sakura said laying on her stomach.

"Oh yeah one more thing…" Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura asked looking at him.

He smacked her butt.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked grabbing her butt.

"Just wanted to see what it was like." Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled and kissed him and said, "Night Sasuke."

"Hn.. Night Sakura." He said leaving the room.

Sakura laid back down and snuggled up with her covers and fell asleep, smiling to herself.

**Cherry-chan: I've been thinking about this story forever and decided to update it before any other story, because I was having a hard time keeping my mind on Vampire Academy when I was writing that latest chapter for it, cause my mind kept going back to this story. Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I'm trying not to rush this story or make it M rated. Even though it might should be with my crazy ideas lately, but I don't think I'm ready to have a M rated story in my collection just yet, hahaha. Anyway please R&R and sorry if there are any grammar, spelling or punctuation errors.**


	6. Chapter 6

My Step Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or its characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno was an orphan until the Uchiha's came looking for a daughter. Mikoto fell in love with her from first glance so they adopted her. But what happens when she gets older and starts falling for both of her step brother's? SasuSaku, ItaSaku

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura woke up the next morning, her stomach hurting and she had a horrible headache. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Sakura, why aren't you dressed for school sweetheart?" Mikoto asked looking up from cooking.

"My stomach and head hurts." Sakura said clutching her stomach.

Mikoto walked over to Sakura and put her hand on her forehead and said, "You're burning up Sakura."

Fugaku walked into the kitchen and sat down, soon followed by Itachi and Sasuke.

"Why aren't you ready for school, Sakura?" Fugaku asked.

"She burning up and she said her stomach and head hurts." Mikoto said.

"You do look pale Saku." Itachi said worriedly.

"You're staying home today too." Mikoto said, setting plates of food down in front of the boys.

"But I missed yesterday." Sakura said.

"You heard your mother Sakura." Fugaku said.

"Y-yes daddy." Sakura said sighing.

"Itachi stay home with Sakura today and Sasuke bring home their homework." Fugaku said.

"Why can't I stay and Itachi go?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you stayed out yesterday, now don't argue and just do what your father said, Sasu-chan." Mikoto said.

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke said.

Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke got ready to leave.

"Make sure she gets a lot of rest and keep a check on her fever, if it gets above 103 take her to the emergency room." Mikoto said.

"Ok." Itachi said.

They left and Itachi helped Sakura upstairs and back into bed.

"Do you need anything?" Itachi asked.

"My stomach hurts really bad." Sakura said almost on the verge of tears.

Itachi rubbed her stomach gently and said, "Maybe we have something downstairs that will help." He was about to get up but Sakura stopped him.

"W-wait it didn't hurt as bad when you were rubbing my stomach, do it again?" Sakura asked.

"My arm gets tired sitting up and rubbing it." Itachi said.

"You can lay down if you want." Sakura said.

Itachi laid on his side with his chest against Sakura's back and laid his right arm across her side, gently rubbing her stomach.

They both slowly fell asleep.

-X-

Mikoto, Fugaku and Sasuke all got home at the same time and went upstairs to check on Sakura.

Mikoto opened the door and giggled, Fugaku smiled and Sasuke glared at the sight in front of them.

Sakura had turned around and was snuggled against Itachi's chest and Itachi's arm was around her waist holding her close.

"That's adorable." Mikoto said.

"As adorable as it may be, we should wake them up." Fugaku said.

"Aw ok." Mikoto said and walked into the room.

"Sakura, Itachi time to get up." She said sweetly, gently shaking them.

Itachi woke up and looked at Mikoto and then Sakura.

"Sakura come on baby wake up." Mikoto said.

Sakura snuggled into Itachi more and mumbled, "I don't wanna."

Itachi chuckled and Sakura woke up and looked at him.

"Feel better?" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded and smiled cutely and said, "Thanks for rubbing my tummy it made it feel better."

"Glad to help." Itachi said smiling at her.

Sakura hugged him and they fell off the bed.

"I guess I was to close to the edge." Itachi said blushing, because Sakura was on top of him.

Sakura giggled and said, "I guess so."

"Are you two ok?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura got off of Itachi and nodded.

"You look better now Sakura." Fugaku said walking into the room.

"I feel better too. I guess sleeping a little more helped." Sakura said.

"Are you hungry?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura nodded.

Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto left the room leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

Sasuke closed the door and glared at Sakura crossing his arms.

"How was school today?" Sakura asked smiling.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just kept glaring.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"You were in bed with Itachi!" Sasuke said.

"My stomach was hurting so he rubbed it for me and we fell asleep, that's the whole story nothing else happened." Sakura said.

"I don't like it." Sasuke said.

"I know but it's over and done with now, so don't worry about it." Sakura said and hugged him.

He sighed and hugged her back.

"So how was school today?" Sakura asked again.

"Hn. Boring I would have rather been here with you." Sasuke said.

"Well you wouldn't have had any fun here either, I've been asleep since you left." Sakura said.

"Still." Sasuke said.

He kissed and her and the door opened.

"Hey Sak-" Itachi started and stopped.

Sasuke and Sakura pulled apart.

"I-Itachi!" Sakura said blushing.

Itachi closed the door and said, "What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Don't you know how to knock?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Sasuke, if mom and dad find out about this they'll send you two away!" Itachi said.

"Like they would if they found out you had sex with Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said glaring.

"You told him?" Itachi asked looking at Sakura.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Sakura and I have done it too, actually the blood on her sheets wasn't her period it was because I took her virginity." Sasuke said.

"So you meant to go to Sasuke's room that night, not mine?" Itachi said.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"Why didn't you tell me that instead of sleeping with me if you didn't want to?" Itachi asked.

"I didn't know how'd you react and besides I don't regret it." Sakura said.

"But either way only we know, no one else can know about this or we really will be separated." Sasuke said.

"Of course, but this should end here. No more kissing or sleeping together." Itachi said.

"Sasuke and I made a deal, that he'd sleep with me instead of a lot of different girls." Sakura said.

"Even so if you get caught by someone other than me, it's over you'll both be sent away and me to probably because I knew about it." Itachi said.

"B-but I don't want to stop." Sakura said blushing.

"Neither do I." Sasuke said.

Itachi sighed and said, "If you insist on this make sure you don't get caught."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura!" Mikoto said knocking on the door, opening it.

All three of them looked at the door.

"Oh all of you are here, good." Mikoto said walking in, Fugaku following.

"Your mother and I have to go on a week long business trip." Fugaku said.

"You'll be home alone since the help is off, because we thought we'd be home this week and I'd hate to say they have the week off and then call them to come work." Mikoto said.

"So you three be sure to lock up the house, go to school everyday and no parties." Fugaku said.

"We'll call and check in everyday." Mikoto said.

"Ok we'll be fine." Itachi said.

"Aww I don't like leaving you three all alone in this big house for a week." Mikoto said hugging the three of them.

"Mom we'll be fine." Sakura said smiling at her reassuringly.

Mikoto and Fugaku left and the three of them looked at each other.

"Alone for a week?!" Sasuke said smirking.

"Actually I'm really scared, we've never been home alone without adults in the house I night." Sakura said.

"We'll be fine." Sasuke said.

"I don't like it." Sakura said.

"We'll all sleep in the same room then." Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Yeah so no need to be scared." Sasuke said smiling at her.

"Ok, but we sleep in the same bed too and I get to be in the middle." Sakura said.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and said in unison, "We were kidding Saku."

"Well we're sleeping in the same bed together now for a week no if, ands or buts." Sakura said pouting.

"Alright we will don't pout." Sasuke said.

"Good." Sakura said smiling.

"So what until bed time?" Itachi asked.

"Let's watch a movie?" Sakura said.

Sasuke picked out the movie, while Sakura and Itachi went to fix popcorn and drink.

"So we snuck around that night for nothing." Itachi said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't sure how'd you react to me saying I meant to go to Sasuke's room after what I said and I didn't know if you'd tell mom and dad." Sakura said looking down.

"You know I wouldn't have said a word to them about it. I don't want you or Sasuke to get sent away, you're my little sister and brother, the two most important people in my life." Itachi said.

Sakura smiled and hugged him and said, "You and Sasuke are the two most important people in my life to."

Itachi kissed her and she kissed back blushing.

"Alright so I choos-" Sasuke said walking in and stopped.

Itachi and Sakura looked at him.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura said blushing.

"I thought it should end Itachi?" Sasuke said smirking.

"W-well I umm I." Itachi said looking for the right words.

"You want the same deal Sakura and I have don't you, that you only sleep with her instead of a lot of other girls." Sasuke said.

Itachi blushed and didn't say anything.

"Would that make me a slut?" Sakura asked.

"Well no one else would know about it but us three and neither Itachi or I would ever think of you as a slut, so no." Sasuke said.

"And if anyone ever finds out and calls you a slut Sasuke and I will beat the shit out of them." Itachi said.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"But it's only if you want to make that deal with both of us." Sasuke said.

"Yeah we won't force you or love you any less if you only want to have that deal with one of us." Itachi said.

"I-I want it with both of you! I don't like the thought of either of you sleeping with other girls." Sakura said blushing.

"Alright it's our secret and our secret alone and there will be no sex with anyone else between us three." Sasuke said.

"That kinda sounded weird Sasuke, it's not like you and I are going to do anything with each other." Itachi said.

"Did I sound like I was implying that really?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually that would be kinda hot." Sakura said aloud and then covered her mouth and blushed bright red when they looked at her.

"Sakura don't start fantasizing." Sasuke and Itachi said.

"Just once for me?" Sakura asked.

"Are you asking to fantasizing or for me and Itachi to do something sexual with each other?" Sasuke asked.

"T-the latter." Sakura said blushing.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and then at Sakura and said, "Hell no!"

"At least kiss in front of me." Sakura said.

"Sakura that's weird." Itachi said.

"Please." Sakura said pouting.

Itachi and Sasuke sighed and nodded, "F-fine."

They kissed for a second and then pulled apart.

"H-happy?" They asked.

Sakura smiled and pulled them both to her and kissed them at the same time.

"I am now." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Now back to the movie." Sasuke said.

Sakura got the popcorn and Itachi got the drinks and all three of them went and sat down on the couch and watched The Possession.

-X-

The movie ended and they all went upstairs.

"We shouldn't of watched that movie." Sakura said.

"Scared?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded.

"It was only a movie Saku." Itachi said.

"Who's room are we sleeping it?" Sakura asked.

"Yours." Itachi and Sasuke said in unison.

"Ok." Sakura said.

"We'll get our night clothes on and then come in there." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded.

They all went into there rooms and put on night clothes and then Sasuke and Itachi went into Sakura's room and climbed in her bed with her.

Sakura was in the middle Itachi to her left and Sasuke to her right. She laid on her back and the guys laid on their sides facing her and she put their arms around her and she smiled.

"Feel less scared now?" Itachi asked.

"Of course." Sakura said and kissed them both goodnight.

"Night." All three said in unison and fell asleep not long after.

**Cherry-chan: I know I haven't updated in like 3 months and I'm really sorry about that! But I wasn't sure how to make this story go but I came up with a new idea and went with it. Sorry if this chapter sucks or if you think she shouldn't be with them both, but I have an idea that I like and this is part of it. Sasuke and Itachi kissing is my yaoi fan girl suffering again. If you don't like yaoi or ItaSakuSasu don't read or leave rude comments. But if you do like it and want to leave a nice review please go right ahead ^-^ Please R&R and sorry for any spelling, grammar or punctuation errors.**


	7. Chapter 7

My Step Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or its characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno was an orphan until the Uchiha's came looking for a daughter. Mikoto fell in love with her from first glance so they adopted her. But what happens when she gets older and starts falling for both of her step brother's? SasuSaku, ItaSaku, ItaSakuSasu

**.:Normal POV:.**

Itachi's phone started ringing, waking him up. He turned over slowly trying not to wake Sasuke and Sakura, but the phone and his movement woke them both up and they looked him.

"Who in the hell is calling you at five o'clock in the morning?!" Sasuke asked looking at the clock.

"It's mom." Itachi said with a yawn looking at the phone.

"Answer it or she'll get worried and call non-stop." Sasuke said, propping up on his elbow.

"Hello?" Itachi said, answering the phone.

"_Itachi good you're awake, I was just calling to check in and make sure you were up and getting ready for school. Are Sasuke and Sakura up too?"_ Mikoto said on the other end.

"Yeah their up too." Itachi said yawning again.

"_You just woke up when I called didn't you Itachi. I need you to get your sister and brother up too and then go to school. Sakura's missed two days I don't want her missing anymore unless she absolutely has to."_ Mikoto said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Itachi said.

"_Good I'll let you go so you can get ready, I love you and tell Sakura and Sasuke I love them too." _Mikoto said.

"I will and love you too." Itachi said and then hung up the phone.

"Why'd she call?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura, who fell asleep again.

"A wake up call, so we're sure to go to school." Itachi said, turning back around.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Sakura, time to get up." Itachi said poking her cheek.

Sakura frowned in her sleep and turned around and snuggled into Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah that's definitely how to wake her up." Sasuke said smirking.

"Oh shut up, I don't see you doing any better." Itachi said.

"Watch and learn bro." Sasuke said.

"Sakura look that girl's trying to seduce Itachi!" Sasuke said.

Sakura woke up and sat up fast and yelled, "Where?! I'll teach her to try and get my brother in bed, HE'S MINE!"

Sakura looked around and glared at Sasuke, "Hey there's no one trying to seduce him!" She said.

"I know I wanted to wake you up without to much of a hassle." Sasuke said.

"So that was your brilliant plan to wake her up?" Itachi asked.

"It worked didn't it? Beside's at least now you know she'll want to rip someone apart if they try anything with you." Sasuke said smirking.

"Just get up and get ready!" Itachi said getting out of the bed.

"Do we have too?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Saku, we have to get up and get ready for school." Itachi said smiling at her.

She stretched and crawled to the edge of the bed and got up, "Fine."

"Good, Sasuke up!" Itachi said and hit him with a pillow.

Sasuke glared and said, "Make me!"

"That's doable Sasuke." Itachi said glaring back.

Sakura grabbed a black bra with pink lace and panties to match then went into the bathroom and got towels and a washcloth and got undressed then got in the shower, while Sasuke and Itachi settled their dispute.

She finished and got out dried off, put on her panties and bra, blow dried her hair, brushed her teeth and then walked out of the bathroom to find Sasuke and Itachi wrestling on the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips.

They looked at her and blushed.

"W-why are you in your bra and panties?" Itachi asked looking away.

"Aww embarrassed?" Sakura asked and kissed him.

He blushed more and kissed her back, while Sasuke glared.

They pulled apart and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Why are you glaring? You could've joined in if you wanted." Sakura said smiling.

"Joined in? Are you trying to turn me gay, wanting the three of us to kiss at the same time. I don't kiss dudes!" Sasuke said.

"I'm with Sasuke on this one." Itachi said.

Sakura sighed and walked into her closet, Itachi and Sasuke followed.

"What sexy outfit are you gonna wear today?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura put on some dark but jean short, shorts and a white cami and a pink plaid button up shirt and tied the bottom of the plaid shirt right under her breast so the white cami was visible and then she put on black converses.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked.

"Hot!" Sasuke and Itachi said in unison smirking at her.

"Great. Now you two go take a shower and get ready." Sakura said, walking out of the closet and back into the bathroom.

"Alright." They said walking out of Sakura's room and into their own bathrooms.

Sakura put on a little bit of make-up and brushed her hair, then walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed her phone, purse and book bag and went downstairs to wait for the guys.

-X-

Itachi came down the stairs about thirty minutes after Sakura. He sat on the couch beside her and watched tv while waiting for Sasuke.

"Sasuke takes a long time to get ready, doesn't he?" Sakura asked with a giggle.

"He has to spike his hair with loads of hair gel, of course that's time consuming." Itachi said with a smirk.

"W-whoa really?" Sakura asked surprised.

"No not really. I've never used hair gel!" Sasuke said walking into the room.

"I know I was just picking with Sakura." Itachi said getting up, "Time to go."

Sakura cut off the tv and walked over to Sasuke and Itachi and smiled, "Don't be a grumpy ass, Sasuke."

"I'm not being a grumpy ass." Sasuke said.

"Remember you two, no kissing outside of the house." Itachi said sternly.

"We know!" Sasuke said.

"One last kiss before we leave?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was about to kiss her but she stopped him.

"All three of us at the same time." Sakura said.

"Sakura, we told you that's weird!" Itachi said, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

"Fine then." Sakura pouted and walked out the front door.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and then pulled Sakura back into the house closing the door and both kissed her on the lips at the same time.

Sakura smiled and said, "Much better."

"Let's go!" Sasuke said walking out the door.

Itachi and Sakura followed after him. All three got into Itachi's car, Itachi driving, Sasuke in the passenger seat and Sakura in the back.

They rode in silence all the way to school. When they arrived like always girls and guys surrounded the car. They got out and walked toward the school.

"Sakura, your back!" Ino said hugging her.

Sakura hugged her back and giggled, "Yep."

Tenten and Hinata hugged her next.

"We missed you." Hinata said.

"I missed you guys too." Sakura said smiling.

"Hey Saku, you decided to come back from your vacation." Neji said as he and the other guys approached them.

"Haha very funny Neji." Sakura said smiling at him.

Naruto hugged her in a deadly tight hug and said, "I'm so glad your back, it's never the same without all of us together.

"N-Naru-to…. Can't…. breathe." Sakura said.

He let her go and she gasped for air.

"S-sorry Sakura." Naruto said.

"It's ok." Sakura said smiling at him.

Sasuke hit Naruto on the head and yelled, "What the hell dobe, trying to kill my sister?!"

"No of course not, I'd never intentionally hurt Sakura." Naruto said, holding his head.

"Sasuke don't try and kill Naruto, he's your best friend for crying out loud." Sakura said, smacking Sasuke on the arm as she walked past him.

"Yeah Saku's right, I'm your best friend. You shouldn't kill your best friend." Naruto said.

"Instead of bothering with him Sasuke, why don't you play with me." A girl said seductively, latching onto Sasuke's arm.

Sakura stopped and looked over her shoulder and glared.

"Hands off my brother!" Sakura said, walking back to Sasuke and pulling him away from the girl.

"What if Sasuke doesn't want me to keep my hands off him? I've been with him tons of times before and he's never said he doesn't want to do '_things_' with me anymore." The girl said.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said.

He didn't say anything.

"Fine then, Sasuke!" Sakura said and stormed off, grabbing Itachi by the arm and pulling him with her.

"Sakura come back!" Sasuke said and started after her.

"Saku, Sasuke wants you to come back." Itachi said.

"Like I would.. He wanted to go and do her, I could see it in his eyes." Sakura said tightening her grip on Itachi's arm.

"Sakura, I'm sure he didn't want to." Itachi said.

Sasuke caught up with them.

"Dammit Sakura wait a minute!" Sasuke said.

"No!" Sakura said glaring.

"Why are you pissed anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned toward him quickly, "We made a deal! I thought you wanted to make that deal with me, but I guess you only did it to make me happy huh?" She said on the verge of tears.

"Sakura, you have it all wrong. I didn't want to sleep with her! I was staying quite because if I said yes or no she's say something and you'd punch the shit out of her. I was trying to keep you from trying to kill the girl." Sasuke said.

"Yeah sure! Either way I think I'm going to only have the deal with Itachi." Sakura said.

"Don't even think about it! It's a deal between the three of us and it's staying that way. Cause I don't want to be in bed with any other girl, then you." Sasuke said.

"Promise?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"You know he's telling the truth when he smiles, since he rarely ever does." Itachi said with a chuckle.

The bell rung.

"Come on, let's get to class you jerk faces." Sakura said and started walking toward the school.

"Jerk faces?" Sasuke and Itachi said in unison and glared at her back.

"Glaring doesn't help boys." Sakura said with a giggle.

Itachi and Sasuke smirked and caught up with Sakura.

-X-

Sakura was sitting at her desk talking to Ino, Tenten and Hinata, when Kakashi walked into the class.

"Ahh Sakura, you're back! Finally I was starting to get worried, you rarely ever miss school." Kakashi said smiling.

"Yeah I was sick, but I'm all better now." Sakura said smiling.

"Really? I heard you were out because you were an emotional wreck after almost getting raped." The girl that was latched onto Sasuke's arm earlier said, with a smirk on her face.

"Well your wrong! And I'm pretty sure you're only saying that, because I pulled Sasuke away from you earlier. Which I'm sure you can understand me not wanting my brother getting a disease from someone like you, right?!" Sakura said her temper spiking up.

"Sakura watch your temper!" Itachi said.

"Tachi's right Saku, she's not worth you getting all fired up over." Sasuke said.

"W-What, b-but Sasuke-kun… I-I thought you l-liked me?" The girl said on the verge of tears.

"Of course not, as if I'd ever like someone that doesn't know how to keep their legs closed for more then five seconds. Besides you suck in bed, so stop acting like you're the best in the world." Sasuke said in a cold tone.

"Sasu seriously your going to embarrass her in front of the whole class like that?" Itachi said looking at Sasuke in disbelief.

"I could of done it in front the entire school, this is nice by comparison." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Still Sasuke, it was kind of rude and a bit much." Ino said frowning at him.

"Well your no-" Sasuke started, but Sakura cut him off.

"Say it and I'll make you regret being born Sasuke! You may be my brother, but don't talk to my best friend the way you're about to." Sakura said glaring at him.

"I'd watch it Sasuke, you've already had your ass handed to you once this morning by me. Do you really want Sakura to hand it to you again?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Oh that doesn't count! I was half asleep, so I wasn't really trying." Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

"Uh-huh sure." Itachi said still smirking.

"Rematch when we get home!" Sasuke said with a growl.

"Your on!" Itachi said his smirk never fading.

Sakura sighed, "Aren't you two getting to old for those pointless wrestling matches? You never can remember who actually won, because you both collapse from exhaustion."

"That's why you're suppose to keep score!" Sasuke said glaring.

"I have better things to do with my time, then watch you two roll around on the floor trying to pin each other." Sakura said glaring back.

"Ok, ok you two enough with the glaring and arguing. It's enough to drive a person insane." Itachi said.

They both shut up and sighed.

-X-

The rest of that class and their second class went by pretty fast and the next thing they knew they were in line getting lunch.

"Well well if it isn't little miss popular, she's back." Ren said smirking at Sakura.

"If you even think of trying to rape our sister again, we'll beat you so bad they won't be able to tell your face from your ass!" Sasuke said glaring.

"They probably can't tell the difference now!" Itachi said with a smirk.

"I'll make you eat them words and then take your sister home as a prize." Ren said.

"Sasuke, Itachi come on. He's not worth your time." Sakura said.

"See even she knows you don't stand a chance against me." Ren said smirking again.

"Actually I'm trying to save you. I mean Itachi's already beat the shit out of you, if they both did then you'd more than likely be going six feet under. Their extremely good at fighting and I've never met anyone that could beat them. And I've met a lot of guys that took on my brothers to try and win me over." Sakura said glaring at him.

"Why don't you just admit you like me Sakura." Ren said.

"Because that would be a lie. I only went with you that day to piss my brothers and dad off, but if I would have known you'd try to rape me I wouldn't have." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Well your not that hot anyway." Ren said.

"You only say that because you can't have me." Sakura said.

"Living up to the Uchiha name with that pride aren't ya Saku?" Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Of course as if I'd ever let a loser of a nobody like him talk down to me." Sakura said and walked past Ren toward their lunch table.

Ren grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him and kissed her. Sasuke and Itachi growled and was about to go at him.

Sakura pushed Ren away and punched him square in the face and he went flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Ever touch or kiss me again and my brothers will be the least of your worries you disgusting pig." Sakura yelled her temper flaring.

Itachi and Sasuke put a hand on her shoulders and she calmed down.

"That temper is one of the scariest things on this earth." Naruto said shaking with fear.

Sakura giggled and said, "Don't worry Naruto, I love you so there's no way I'd ever spike my temper up at you."

"Yeah she told me that before and then next thing I know I'm getting a face full of fist." Shika said sighing.

"Sorry Shika!" Sakura said hugging him.

"I've told you a million times now it's fine Saku." Shika said hugging her back.

-X-

The rest of the day flew by and they were home before they knew it. As soon as they walked into the house Sasuke and Itachi were on the floor having their wrestling rematch.

Sakura sighed and walked around them, "Boys!" she said with an eye roll.

Sasuke and Itachi grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to the floor and both of them hovered over her.

"What?" Sakura asked looking at them.

They both kissed her lips and she giggled when they pulled apart.

"Finally you did it without me asking." Sakura said with a bright smile.

"Gotta love that smile." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded.

They got up and went into the living room and sat on the couch watching tv snuggled up together.

**Cherry-chan: Another chapter done ^-^ Sorry if it sucks, but I wasn't sure how it should go exactly. Also I've decided to try and update every Saturday. I'll probably only update this story and Vampire Academy for awhile though and then maybe another fanfic occasionally. No flames by the way, if you don't like the ItaSakuSasu thing then there's a really simple solution to the problem, DON'T READ IT! Seriously people if you don't like something why read it in the first place? ^ Anyway if you have something nice to say please R&R, but if not then just keep your comments to yourself. Sorry if there are any spelling, grammar or punctuation errors. **


	8. Chapter 8

My Step Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or its characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno was an orphan until the Uchiha's came looking for a daughter. Mikoto fell in love with her from first glance so they adopted her. But what happens when she gets older and starts falling for both of her step brother's? SasuSaku, ItaSaku

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura, Itachi and Sasuke fell back on her bed kissing, Sasuke and Itachi's hands rubbing her thighs.

Sakura giggled when Itachi started kissing her neck and Sasuke rubbed his hands down her side. They both looked at her.

"I love you two." Sakura said and kissed them both passionately.

"We love you too." They said in unison kissing her back just as passionately.

-X-

"Sakura!" Sakura heard someone calling her name.

She woke up snuggled against Sasuke's arm. She looked around and sighed.

'_Aww it was only a dream! Maybe I can make it become reality though.'_ Sakura thought to herself and smiled.

"I wasn't expecting you to go to sleep." Itachi said smirking.

"Me either, but you were smiling so your dream must've been fun." Sasuke said.

"Oh believe me it was the best one I've ever had." Sakura said smiling brighter.

"What's with the smile?" Itachi asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Just smiling about my dream." Sakura said with a giggle.

"I'm curious now, what was your dream about?" Sasuke asked.

"The three of us about to make love, but you two woke me up." Sakura said blushing slightly.

"Sakura, you've been having such naughty dreams lately." Sasuke said smirking.

"It's not my fault, that's just what you two do to me." Sakura said smiling.

Itachi kissed Sakura and she smiled.

"I want to make that dream a reality, can we?" Sakura asked blushing bright red.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and smirked. They both got up and grabbed Sakura's hands and the three of them ran up the stairs and into Sakura's room.

They fell on the bed and picked up were Sakura's dream left off.

-X-

Sakura woke up and stretched, she looked at both Itachi and Sasuke, both sleeping peacefully. She smiled to herself and then kissed them both on the cheek and got out of bed, got dressed and then went down stairs.

She went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner.

Sasuke and Itachi woke up at the smell of food and both got dressed then went down stairs and into the kitchen.

Itachi and Sasuke snuck up behind her and both hugged her. Sakura tensed up and looked over her shoulder and then smiled, relaxing.

"You tensed up." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Well the two of you scared me, isn't tensing up a normal reaction when scared?" Sakura asked.

"That's true." Sasuke said and kissed her cheek.

"So what are you cooking?" Itachi asked.

"Food, what are you cooking?" Sakura said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Haha, not funny." He said and licked her tongue.

Sakura blushed and smiled, "I'm cooking fried chicken, macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes."

"Sounds good." Sasuke said.

His cell phone started ringing and Itachi and Sakura looked at him.

"Is it mom?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's umm… a friend." Sasuke said and walked out of the room, answering the phone.

Itachi and Sakura looked at each other.

"He said that kind of weird." Itachi said.

"It's probably one of his sex buddy's." Sakura said with a sigh.

"You don't think he'll go do you?" Itachi asked.

"There's no telling, he might. You know he likes girls and sex, plus he's never just stayed with one person before." Sakura said, while flipping the chicken.

Sasuke walked back into the kitchen.

"I have to go, Naruto needs my help with something." Sasuke said.

"I thought it was a umm '_friend_' Naruto's a friend and plus couldn't you have just said its Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"It wasn't Naruto, it was another one of mine and Naruto's friend, telling me that Naruto needed my help with something. Naruto probably miss placed his phone again, that's why he didn't call." Sasuke said.

"Ok, I'll wrap your dinner up and put it in the microwave." Sakura said.

"Thanks Saku." Sasuke said.

He kissed both Sakura and Itachi on the cheek and then left.

"You think he's going to have sex?" Itachi asked.

"I have no idea… I hope not though." Sakura said.

-X-

Sakura finished cooking and her and Itachi sat at the kitchen table and ate. After they finished eating, they washed dishes and then went and watched tv in the living room.

Sakura's phone rung and she seen it was Naruto.

"Hello?" Sakura said.

"_**Hey Saku, do you know why Sasuke's not answering his phone? I've been trying to call him since after school, but he hasn't answered.**_" Naruto said.

"He said that you needed help with something and left a few hours ago." Sakura said.

Itachi looked at her and knew what they were talking about.

"**I didn't need any help.. I guess he's sleeping with another girl, when will he ever get serious.**" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Naruto Uzumaki I know?" Sakura said with a giggle.

"**I can say things sensible every once in a while, can't I?**" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"It's just shocking when you do is all." Sakura said.

They talked for about an hour longer and then hung up.

"Sasuke's not with Naruto?" Itachi asked.

Sakura shook her head no.

Sasuke walked in the door five minutes later and then walked into the living room.

"Hey Sasuke, who was your sex partner this time?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? I was with Naruto." Sasuke said, surprised.

"Naruto called not long ago and said he's been trying to get in touch with you since after school, but you never would answer his calls." Itachi said.

"Dammit Naruto." Sasuke said irritated.

"Next time you might want to choose a friend that we don't know or one that won't call us looking for you." Sakura said.

"It's not what the two of you think!" Sasuke said.

"Then what is it?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke the three of us decided to sleep with only each other and you aren't keeping your side of it." Sakura said.

"The two of you are acting as if we're in a relationship or lovers or something. We're siblings with benefits that's pretty much it." Sasuke said.

"So we can't be jealous over you sleeping with someone other than us, even though you would be furious with us." Itachi said.

"Of course I would, you two are mine." Sasuke said.

"Not according to you, we're not lovers just siblings with benefits." Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Ok I'll admit that I deserved that one."

"So you were sleeping with a girl?" Itachi asked.

"No! I went to sleep with her, but once I seen her I knew I didn't want to sleep with anyone other than the two of you. So I left and went to the mall looking for Sakura a birthday gift since that's coming up soon." Sasuke said.

Sakura and Itachi looked at each other.

"Ok Sasuke we believe you, but this is the last time we will if you act weird like that again." Sakura said.

"From today on the three of us are more than siblings with benefits, we're lovers" Itachi said.

"Lovers that no one can know about." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"That does suck, but once the two of you turn eighteen we won't have to hide it anymore. We are now because mom and dad could separate us, but once you two are eighteen they can't do anything cause we'll all be adults and free to make our own decisions." Itachi said.

"That's true the only thing they can do after we're eighteen about it is kick us out of the house." Sasuke said.

"And cut us off from the money." Itachi said.

"They may no longer want me as a daughter though." Sakura said.

"Sakura they love you.. You could try to kill them and they would never not want you as a daughter." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, they'd only be extremely heart broken that you tried to kill them." Itachi said.

"I guess you two are right." Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke's phone rung and he answered it without looking at it.

"Hello?" Sasuke said.

"**Teme, I've been trying to get a hold of you since school ended today, where the fuck have you been.**" Naruto yelled on the other end of the phone.

Sakura pulled the phone away from Sasuke's ear and said, "Naruto don't make him go deaf, it's hard enough to get an answer out of him as it is.. If you deafen him he'll say he didn't hear you and we'll never get answers."

Naruto and Itachi laughed and Sasuke glared, Sakura smiled at him cutely.

Sasuke talked to Naruto for thirty minutes and then they hung up.

"So its hard to get answers out of me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, most the time its hn." Itachi said.

"Your not that different, you don't even say hn you just ignore people." Sasuke said.

"It's not my fault if those people say boring stuff." Itachi said.

The two of them glared at each other and then started wrestling on the floor. Sakura rolled her eyes at them.

"Is that irritation or sexual frustration?" Sakura asked.

They stopped and looked at her.

"You really have a fantasy about us having sex don't you." Itachi asked.

"You two have already did that." Sakura said and got in the floor with them.

She kissed them both and smiled.

"Well I guess you turned us into bisexuals." Sasuke said.

"I wasn't trying to, but its fine if you are." Sakura said smiling.

They pulled her down and hovered over her. They kissed her and the three of them fell into a world of passion.

-X-

The three of them laid on living room floor wrapped in a sheet, there clothes scattered all around them.

"You know you two are to sexy for your own good." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Your to sexy for your own good, too you know." Sasuke said.

"Glad you both think I'm sexy." Sakura said smiling.

"You already know your sexy." Itachi said.

"Just like you two you are. You could have any girl you want."

"You could have any guy you want too though." Sasuke said.

"I have the only two guys I'd every want." Sakura said.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and smiled, "And we have the only girl we'd ever want."

They kissed and it slowly turned into a heated make out session. They made their way upstairs and fell on Sakura's bed and into a sex filled night.

**Cherry-chan: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I didn't realize it's been about two months. Sorry if the chapter sucks and is short, but I think its cute?! Please R&R and sorry if there are any punctuation, grammar or spelling errors. **


	9. Chapter 9

My Step Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and or its characters.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno was an orphan until the Uchiha's came looking for a daughter. Mikoto fell in love with her from first glance so they adopted her. But what happens when she gets older and starts falling for both of her step brother's? SasuSaku, ItaSaku

**.:Normal POV:.**

THUMP!

Sakura woke with a start from the noise. She looked around her and didn't see anything.

"Sasuke, Itachi wake up!" Sakura whispered shaking them.

"What is it Saku?" Sasuke asked.

"Shhh! I think someone's in the house." Sakura whispered.

Itachi got dressed, "Both of you stay here, I'll go check it out." He whispered and walked out the door.

"Be careful!" Sakura and Sasuke whispered.

Itachi came back not long after and got back in bed.

"I didn't see anything." Itachi said.

"Did you even search?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, what do you think I went looked down the steps and then came back?" Itachi asked.

"Seems like it, you came back really quick." Sasuke said.

"I don't like it, Sasuke we should get dressed to just in case someone is in the house." Sakura said.

They both got dressed and then got back in the bed. The three of them laid down and closed their eyes.

THUMP!

All three of them sat up.

"You two heard that to, right?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura and Itachi nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

Itachi got up and closed Sakura's bedroom door and locked it.

"Yeah Itachi that'll keep them out." Sasuke said.

"We're going to call the police." Itachi said.

Itachi called the police and the dispatcher said police were on their way.

Sakura's door knob wiggled, she grabbed Sasuke and Itachi's hands. Sasuke pulled her and Itachi into the bathroom and locked the door.

"I'm scared!" Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry we'll protect you." Itachi said told her reassuringly, Sasuke nodded.

They heard what sounded like the door being kicked in. It sounded like whoever is was, was going through Sakura's stuff.

"Where's the freaking police?!" Sasuke whispered.

"Tch where does that girl keep embarrassing stuff at." Sakura from the other side of the door.

"Is that Ren?" Sakura whispered.

"You think it's him?" Itachi asked.

"Sounds like him and who else would want to find something to embarrass me with?" Sakura said.

"If it's that asshole, then we could take him no problem." Sasuke said.

"Shhh!" Sakura said, pressing her ear to the door, Itachi and Sasuke did the same.

"Man Ren, where's the sexy little pinkette at? You said if we came and helped you then we could have our way with her, but I haven't seen her anywhere." Another man voice said.

"Yeah, do you know how popular we'd be if the people at school knew we got in her pants." Another said.

"Not to mention she's said to be a virgin, that would be bonus points." The other guy said.

"Really she still has her V-card? I was expecting her to be like her brothers in that field cause she's gorgeous and every guy wants her." The third guy said.

"Hey Ren I think I have that info you wanted." A female voice said.

"What did you find?" Ren asked.

"Her so called 'brothers' aren't even her brothers, she's adopted. I think this would humiliate all three of them. Their so stuck on being richer than everyone, but they have an orphan as a sister." The girl said.

"That would definitely take out the guys popularities, but I don't know if it would even put a dent in Sakura's." The second guy said.

"Lets see if her diary has anything good in it." Ren said.

"N-No!" Sakura whispered.

"Why not? Sasuke asked.

"Our love life is in that." Sakura said blushing.

"Y-you wrote about it?" Itachi asked wide eyed.

"I'm sorry I was just excited about it and since I couldn't tell anyone, I told my diary." Sakura said.

"We can't let them read that, if anyone finds out we're screwed." Sasuke said.

"Their here for me, so I'll go and distract them." Sakura said.

"What, no!" Sasuke and Itachi said in unison.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"They want to get in your pants!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Sasuke and I'll distract them and you get the diary." Itachi said.

"But they want to get in my pants, so if I run away they'll most likely follow me, giving you two the perfect chance to get the diary." Sakura said.

"And if they catch and rape you?" Sasuke snapped.

"They won't, I know where to hit to make it hurt. Plus I'm an Uchiha, maybe not by blood, but I grew up as one and I'm just as skilled as one. I mean a girls gotta be tough to put up with you two for nine years." Sakura said.

"What are you saying, we're hard to deal with?" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded.

"You do realize we're in the dark so if your nodding we can't see it." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed, "Jerk!"

"Alright so Sakura will distract them by walking out of the bathroom, then act scared and run from the room when they follow Sasuke will follow to make sure they don't do anything to her and I'll get the diary." Itachi said.

"And if it doesn't work?" Sasuke asked.

"Then we beat the shit out of them?" Itachi asked.

"Or wait till the cops come." Sakura said.

"I don't think their coming." Sasuke said.

"Lets get this over with, I'm tired." Itachi said with a sigh.

"Ok." Sakura said and kissed them both.

Itachi and Sasuke hid behind the door, when Sakura opened the door and walked out.

The people in her room looked at her and the guys got creepy grins on their faces.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Sakura said.

"Does it matter?" Ren asked walking toward her.

Sakura ran for the door, but got slammed against the wall forcefully before she got there. She got the wind knocked out of her and cried out from the pain.

Sakura felt a hand on her butt and she started kicking. She made contact with something.

"Tch the bitch just kicked me." A male voice said next to Sakura's ear.

Sakura was pulled from the wall and slung on her bed.

"Itachi, Sasuke help!" Sakura yelled, when the other guy straddled her and pinned her hands above her head.

Itachi and Sasuke came out of the bathroom and Sasuke punched the guy on top of Sakura hard, knocking him flat on his back on the floor.

"Never touch my sister like that again!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Your 'sister'? She's not even your real sister, she's a orphan." Ami said.

"I usually don't hit girls Ami, but if you ever say she's not my sister or call her an orphan again, I'll make a fucking expectation!" Itachi said.

"Beside's Ami your probably only here, because Sasuke embarrassed you in class yesterday." Sakura said.

"I must be better than he says, because he keeps having sex with me." Ami said.

"Only because you wouldn't stop asking me for sex." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Why don't you four just get out of our house!" Sakura said.

"How'd you get in anyway? The security system in this house is flawless." Itachi said.

"It wasn't on!" The other male said.

Sakura and Itachi glared at Sasuke.

"You forgot to turn it on, really?!" Sakura said.

"Sorry that I was preoccupied by other things!" Sasuke said.

Sakura seen Ren with her diary and glared at him, "That belongs to me!" She said through clenched teeth.

"You want it?" Ren asked and stuck it down his pants, "Then come get it babe."

Sakura hissed, "Really! You have to put it down your pants."

He smirked.

Sakura walked over to him, "Do you honestly think I won't put my hand down your pants?" she asked.

"I don't think you will." He said smirking more.

Sakura glared and reached down his pants and grabbed her diary and removed her hand. Ren blushed and grabbed her hand, forcefully kissing her.

Itachi slammed Ren against Sakura's wall by his neck.

Sakura heard a siren and smiled.

"Finally!" Sasuke said.

"The police?" Ami said.

"What do you think we're not going to call the police when someone breaks into our house?" Sasuke said.

"Sakura go let the police in." Itachi said.

Sakura ran down the stairs and opened the door for the police.

"We got a call that you thought someone was in your house?" The policeman asked.

"Yeah, four people broke into our house. Their upstairs in my room, with my brothers." Sakura said.

"Show us the way." The other officer said.

Sakura walked up the stairs with the police following.

The police arrested the four of them for breaking and entering and left the house. Itachi turned on the security system and locked the door.

Itachi turned and looked at Sakura and said, "Get rid of the relationship between us in that diary."

Sakura went to the fire place and lit the diary on fire with a lighter and tossed it into the fire place.

"Dammit I wanted to read that!" Sasuke sighed.

Sakura giggled and said, "It was just filled with fantasies."

"There was something about Sasuke and I doing sexual things wasn't there?" Itachi asked.

Sakura blushed.

"Well that one came true didn't it?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Well I know how to get my way, when it comes to you two." Sakura said smiling.

"Oh yeah, what the hell was with you sticking your hand down Ren's pants?!" Itachi snapped.

"I had to get the diary back." Sakura said with a sigh.

"But that caused him to kiss you." Sasuke said with a hiss.

"Ren and Ami came cause they wanted to find something to embarrass you two, because you both flat out rejected them both in front of a lot of people, so they wanted revenge." Itachi said.

"And the other two got promised to have their way with Sakura." Sasuke said with a growl.

"Your so protective aren't you?" Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Your mine! No one can touch you or have their way with you other than Itachi and myself." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"At first I didn't think I was going to be included in that." Itachi said and kissed them both.

Sakura noticed that the fire from the diary had went out.

"There all traces of evidence are gone." Sakura said pointing at the fire place.

"Go now lets go back to bed, I'm tired." Sasuke said.

The three of them went back up to Sakura's room and climbed in bed. All three kissed and fell asleep not long after.

-X-

Sakura rolled over and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Sakura said sitting up looking around.

Sasuke and Itachi looked over the side of the bed at her.

"What are you doing on the floor Saku?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, I rolled over and then hit the floor. Which is weird cause I was in the middle. Did you move me in my sleep Itachi?" Sakura said.

"Nope." He said and got out of the bed to help her up.

Itachi held out both his hands and Sakura took them and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Does anything hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"My butt is really sore." Sakura said.

Itachi cupped her butt and massaged it.

"I-Itachi!" Sakura said blushing.

"You said it was sore, so I'm helping." Itachi said smirking.

"How sweet." Sakura said with a giggle and kissed him.

He kissed back pulling her closer deepening the kiss.

Sasuke watched in silence for awhile and then grabbed both their arms and pulled them on the bed.

"That's not fair leaving me out!" Sasuke said with a pouty face.

"Aww do you want attention too?" Sakura asked, kissing him.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her back.

"Ugh! We have to get up and get ready for school soon, so there's no use in going back to sleep." Itachi said with a sigh.

Sasuke and Sakura pulled apart and looked at him.

"I wonder what happened to Ren and the other three?" Sakura said.

"Hopefully they got locked up." Sasuke said.

"What if they didn't and they tell everyone I'm adopted. That might mess things up, not to mention Naru and them might be pissed cause we never told them any different and their sensitive about secrets, ya know." Sakura said.

"Shouldn't they know? I mean one day you just pop up in school and say your Sasuke's sister. Seems obvious that you were adopted." Itachi said.

"Itachi that was a different school though." Sasuke said.

"Yeah and a different town, we met the gang when we moved here a year after I was adopted." Sakura said.

"And we never told anyone that she was adopted, because we thought of her as our real sister and wanted her to be." Sasuke said.

"I remember that part, because I still feel that way. Even though I want her as a lover too." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Sakura kissed them both and sighed, "I guess it's time to get ready for school."

She got up and got out a bra and panties to match.

"You two should go get ready too." Sakura said walking into the bathroom.

"Aww I was hoping to get to watch you take a shower." Sasuke said walking into the bathroom, Itachi close behind him.

"Yeah me too." Itachi said.

"Perverts!" Sakura smiling.

"One day we need to take a bath together like we did when we were kids." Sasuke said smirking.

"Like when we were kids? I don't think that's possible you two can't keep your hands to yourself anymore." Sakura said.

"Well its really hard to keep our hands to ourselves when your sexy ass is naked beside us." Itachi said.

"Go get ready before you have a… Nevermind just go get ready." Sakura said blushing.

"Before we have a what?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his arms around Sakura.

"Nothing, now get out." Sakura said blushing more and pushed him and Itachi out of the bathroom.

"By your blush I say it was pervy!" Itachi said smirking.

"And we're the supposed perverts, but your not any different are you Saku?" Sasuke said smirking too.

"You two stop teasing me! It's both your fault that I'm a perv now." Sakura said pouting.

"Don't pout." Itachi said kissing her lips.

Sakura kissed back.

"Alright we'll stop teasing you and go get ready." Sasuke said kissing her cheek.

Sakura watched them walk out of her room and then closed the bathroom door and got undressed and got in the shower.

Sasuke and Itachi went to their rooms and did the same thing.

-X-

The three of them met up downstairs thirty minutes later.

"I don't really want to go to school today." Sasuke said.

"I can't afford to miss anymore school this week, I'm already behind on work." Sakura said.

"Plus mom would be pissed that we ditched for no reason." Itachi said.

"Yeah and she's scary when pissed off." Sakura said with a shiver.

"Then let's go I guess." Sasuke said, walking out the door.

They got in Itachi's car and rode to school. When they pulled into the school parking lot and parked, they had a crowd surrounding the car like usual.

They got out of the car and started walking toward the school, when their friends walked up beside them. They all greeted each other.

They walked into the school and seen the four people that was in their house earlier that morning, leaning against their lockers waiting for them.

**Cherry-chan: I'll end it there for now… Sorry I haven't updated in a month, but I have writers block a lot Dx and I've been trying to keep this T rated, but I'm not sure it's working. So I'll ask you all, do you think I should keep it T rated or change it to M rated just in cause? If it does get changed to M rated, then that doesn't mean lemon will be included cause I don't think I want to write one of them yet, if ever. But some future scenes might need to be M rated to be more umm dramatic, I guess would be a good word. Anyway I'd like to hear your thought's on the subject and please R&R and sorry for any punctuation, spelling or grammar errors.**


End file.
